Clowning Around
by Akagami'D
Summary: A small collection of drabbles concerning Buggy and Shanks. Many, but not all will involve yaoi, with a varying time frame for each.
1. Apprentikisses

Title: Apprentikisses  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks, Marco, with cameos by Gol D. Roger and Silvers Rayleigh, and mentions of Whitebeard<br>Pairings: Shanks/Buggy, slight Shanks/Marco  
>Warnings: boy love, slight crack.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Some days Buggy hated being a Roger pirate. There wasn't enough treasure hunting for the young clown's taste, and the red-haired bastard had the flashy habit of flashily making a pest of himself almost every day. Of course, he also had the habit of being a very enjoyable cabin-mate, but that's beside the point.<p>

Today Shanks had been more determined that usual to annoy Buggy. It probably had something to do with that flashy Whitebeard and his crew. Damn them for somehow managing to get their anchors tangled. How they managed it was beyond Buggy's comprehension, but he bet it had something to do with both Shanks and rum.

"Buggy, Shanks, look after Marco while we talk." Roger had ordered and nudged the young man from Whitebeard's crew in his the direction of his apprentices.

"I don't need a babysitter." The fourteen-year-old had protested.

"In that case, may I suggest that Marco keep an eye on Buggy and Shanks?" Silvers Rayleigh suggested, much to his and Marco's captains' amusement.

Buggy sulked out of the room, barely glancing to make sure that the damn red-head and starfish-brain were following him.

"So, Marco was it?"

Damn. There went his idea of ditching the kid in favor of more adult activities.

"Yeah." The brat sulked.

"Shanks." Buggy heard them shake hands. "The clown is Buggy."

Buggy whirled around furiously.

"Who are you saying has a big nose?" He demanded flashily.

"See? Big, red, clown nose." Shanks explained to Marco, that damn twinkle flashing…flashily…in his eyes.

"I hate you sometimes." Buggy muttered. It really was just like Shanks to ignore his needs.

"Been on the old man's crew long?" Shanks asked the brat amicably, still paying Buggy no mind.

"Not really." Marco answered briefly.

Hmmm….Didn't sound like the kid was much of a talker. Good. Shanks wouldn't stay interested for long. But, just in case…

"Still green and inexperienced?" Buggy taunted, taking out his frustration.

Marco flushed slightly, and to Buggy's surprise, Shanks did nothing, merely plopped himself on an overturned bucket to watch.

Spurred on by the reactions, or lack thereof, of the other two, Buggy kept going.

"Do you write to your mommy very often? I'm sure she misses her darling baby."

Marco's flush grew and still Shanks did nothing.

"Or was she the one to drive you to piracy? Couldn't have been much of a looker, not with a son like you."

Marco's muscles twitched.

"With looks like yours, with that ridiculously flashy hair, you've obviously never been kissed. Who'd want to kiss a flashy guy like you?" Buggy laughed, his fingers gripping his knives as the brat lunged at him.

But the boy's fists never came within range. There was a flash of red in between Buggy and Marco which stopped the blue-haired apprentice.

Shanks had finally decided to move and was in between them. Buggy opened his mouth to yell at Shanks for daring to interfere in his teaching the brat a much needed lesson (even if he might have been just a little bit glad that he could be counted on to take Buggy's side), when he noticed what Shanks was doing.

"What?" Buggy screamed. Shanks pulled Marco deeper in, one of his talented hands mussing the oddly shaped hair.

Buggy could feel the amusement and self-satisfaction rolling off of Shanks in waves.

Shanks grinned at him as he wiped away a string of his and Marco's saliva from his mouth as his finally broke the kiss.

"I like kissing flashy guys."

Buggy gaped at the redhead sauntered away.

Marco looked at him. He looked at Marco.

…

Then Buggy's brain caught up to speed and he realized in what direction Shanks had been heading.

"No hard feelings." The clown told the starfish-brain as he dashed away after his sometimes lover.

As for Marco, he resolved never to serve upon the same crew as any Roger pirate. Lunatics, all of them. Anyone who would serve with a D. had to be mad, or so his captain said, and he now believed.


	2. Apprentikiss

Title: Apprentikiss (Prequel to Apprentikisses)  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks<br>Pairing(s): Shanks/Buggy  
>Warnings: Boy love<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Who're you calling a big nose?" Roger Pirate apprentice Buggy yelled, nearly dropping the boxes that he was supposed to be loading onto the <em>Oro Jackson.<em>

"Less talking, more working." Silver Rayleigh snapped.

The men went back to work loading supplies and laughing about Buggy's latest outburst.

"There's nothing unhealthy about your nose." Crocus told Buggy matter-of-factly.

Buggy jumped. When the hell did the ship's doctor appear beside him?

"No one asked you." The clown muttered, moving one last barrel before slipping away below deck, and out of Rayleigh's sight.

"Hey." Shanks greeted from his hammock when he entered their shared cabin.

Somehow Buggy wasn't surprised that the flashy redhead had managed to ditch his chores first.

"Hey yourself, flashy redhead." Buggy grumbled and flipped Shanks' hammock.

"Bad day I take it." The redhead commented from his new position on the floor.

"Shut up." Buggy pushed himself onto his own hammock, rolling and twisting so that his back was to Shanks.

"Want to talk about it?" Shanks asked, resting his head on Buggy's tense shoulder. Buggy tried not to shudder under his touch. Dam that sexy redhead.

…

Wait. Sexy? Flashy! He meant flashy!

"No, why do you care anyway? No one makes fun of your for your nose. None of the crew assumes you've never been kissed because of it, flashy redhead!" Buggy yelled, turning to face his cabin mate.

"Oh. They were making fun of you for not having your first kiss." Shanks stated bluntly. Ideas were forming in his mind, and Buggy didn't like the way his brown eyes were twinkling.

"Shut up."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you had your first kiss?"

"No. Why am I telling you this, sexy redhead?" Shit. He said sexy instead of flashy. _Shit._

"So what if you haven't had y our first kiss yet? We're only sixteen." Buggy couldn't believe his fortune; Shanks hadn't caught his slip.

"Have _you_ had _yours?_" Shanks' silence was answer enough.

Buggy closed his eyes and lay back in his hammock, his hands under his head. After the day's humiliation all he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up.

A strange sensation on his lips kept him from the dream world.

Buggy's eyes popped open to be greeted with the sight of Shanks' eyes, so very close to his.

Shanks, seeing Buggy's wide eyes, pulled back.

"Next time they tease you, tell them your first kiss was a `sexy redhead.'"


	3. To Be the Very Best

Title: Like No One Ever Was  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks<br>Pairing(s): mentioned Shanks/Buggy  
>Warnings: Mention of boy love, crack<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Shanks!" Buggy screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Rayleigh made me do your chores because he couldn't find you."<p>

The blue-haired young man slammed the door of the storage closet open to reveal his red-haired boyfriend.

"Buggy! Glad you're here." Shanks glanced up from a catalogue with a grin. "Which one should I buy?"

"Which one of what, flashy redhead?" Buggy grumbled, but non-the-less looked at the page. It was a catalogue for Nintendo games, open to the section advertising the new Pocket Monsters release…only someone had gone through with a pen and altered the titles.

"Pokemon Heart Gol D. or Soul Silvers?" Buggy snorted. "You're an idiot."

Shanks merely grinned.

"…Get them both."


	4. By Whitebeard's Beard

Title: By Whitebeard's Beard (Or, Why Whitebeard Doesn't Have a Beard)!  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks, Whitebeard, with appearances by Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh and Crocus.<br>Pairing(s): Shanks/Buggy  
>Warnings: Boy love<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Additional Note: This is based off of the flashback from episode 316. It's always bothered me that Whitebeard has a mustache, and not an actual beard.

* * *

><p>The Roger Pirate Crew stared in horror, not believing the words that had just come out of their captain's mouth. Then again, it was Gol D. Roger, and they all face-palmed at least once a week, no matter how much they all respected him.<p>

"…You're not serious." Even Whitebeard's crew was in shock.

"Why not? Buggy and Shanks could use the practice." Roger laughed. "Who better to help them than the man who thinks he can rival me?"

"Very well." Whitebeard agreed. "I accept your challenge. I'll face both of your apprentices at once."

The casual manner in which he stroked the beard on his chin was a definite sign to everyone watching that he wasn't going to fight them seriously.

Buggy glanced at Shanks, half-surprised when he saw a serious look on the redhead's face.

"Here we come Whitebeard." Shanks warned as he drew his swords.

Buggy felt Shanks' immature, yet potent haki rush past him, and his own confidence rose. No way was he going to let Shanks show him up that easily! His knives were in his fingers without a second thought.

"I hope you're prepared. I'll rip off that beard of yours." Buggy threatened.

Whitebeard looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you calling red nose?" Buggy screamed to raise his confidence enough to charge with his nakama.

Buggy's thrown knives were deflected with lazy ease, but he never expected them to make it past Whitebeard's bisento anyway. They were only to serve as a distraction so that Shanks could get within range for his swords.

"Argh!" Shanks had realized what Buggy was doing and he leapt with a loud cry, slashing with both of his swords.

But Whitebeard was older and more experienced than the Roger apprentices, and he saw through their plan before they knew what they were going to do. The large bisento's hilt parried the smaller weapons and forced their wielder back.

Shanks set his jaw and attacked again. He and Buggy were well aware of the differences in their fighting styles. Buggy would do what he could to distract Whitebeard from a distance so that Shanks could stay close enough to keep in his swords' range. A dagger haphazardly flew past Shanks' face, shaving off a few strands of red hair.

"Watch yourself boy." Whitebeard warned Buggy. "You'll get your partner killed like that."

Buggy made a face at him and Shanks took advantage of the opportunity to attack again.

"Don't let him bother you; I got it." Shanks assured Buggy with a determined smile, even though sweat was beginning to trickle down his face and his muscles were straining against Whitebeard's inhuman strength.

"Shouldn't you put an end to this soon?" Rayleigh suggested to Roger. As much as he scolded the boys, and he despised their mischief and lazy attitudes, he didn't want to see them hurt.

"Give them a minute. They're doing fine." Roger grinned, seemingly carefree. Fortunately, Rayleigh knew him well enough to know that he was really keeping a close eye on the scuffle.

"Idiot! You can't take him by yourself!" Buggy screamed and the he did something that surprised everyone; He leapt at Whitebeard.

Whitebeard was as surprised as everyone, but his reflexes let him avoid most of the blow. His beard wasn't as lucky. The majority of the pale strands were clutched in between Buggy's fingers.

Shanks and Whitebeard both stared at the clown. Buggy looked at his clutched hand and then at Whitebeard, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

Gol D. Roger was the first to recover from his shock. He burst out in huge guffaws of laughter.

"Buggy said he'd rip your beard off and he did! You should have believed him Newgate." Roger bellowed.

"Upstart brat." The now beardless Whitebeard muttered, but without animosity. He gave Buggy a wry smile.

"Buggy!" Shanks cried out, racing to his partner's side. "Buggy, that was amazing!"

Buggy's entire face went bright red, until it matched his nose.

"Shut up." He mumbled, unsure of handle the rare bit of praise.

"No, really. That was brilliant." Shanks assured him, with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I said shut up." Buggy repeated. He opened his mouth to say more, but another pair of lips on his stopped whatever he was going to say.

"About time." Rayleigh told his captain, who only laughed harder. Crocus made a mental note to give both boys a talk about the benefits of protected sex.

"I've never been more proud to be your nakama." Shanks murmured in Buggy's ear, his lips warm and moist against the tender flesh.

"F-flashy redhead."

* * *

><p>Just a random note here, that I found interesting while writing this drabble. The Japanese word 髭 (hige), which is used to refer to Whitebeard, can mean beard, mustache or whiskers. Whitebeard in Japanese is 白髭 (shirohige) if anyone wanted to know about the kanji. Also, there are three kanji that can be used for the word hige, but 髭 is most common in modern Japanese. (Thank you to my Japanese friends for explaining this over lunch.)<p> 


	5. Beginning of the End

Title: The Beginning of the End  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks, Mihawk, with mentions of Rayleigh<br>Pairings: Shanks/Buggy, slight Mihawk/Shanks  
>Warnings: Boy love, bit of angst<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

><p>"My name is Draculae Mihawk, and I will be the world's greatest swordsman. Fight me." The young man with the yellow eyes demanded of Silvers Rayleigh.<p>

Rayleigh wasn't impressed.

"If you want to play, you should at least pick on someone your own age." He snapped. "And I know just the swordsman for you."

The young and upcoming swordsman narrowed his eerie eyes.

"Shanks is already at my level and he has more time to waste. Go bother him." Rayleigh ordered.

"I don't care about this Shanks. I came to fight the 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh."

"Ha. You wouldn't last a minute against Shanks, flashy eyed bastard."

"Buggy…" Mihawk turned to see two young men, one a clown and the other a strangely attractive redhead, approaching.

"Shanks I presume." Mihawk addressed the redhead.

"That's me. Did I hear you say your name is Mihawk?"

"Indeed." Mihawk was aware of the clown next to the redhead scowling at him, but it paid him no mind. The redhead could prove to be a worthy opponent, and if he survived a match, Mihawk might consider taking him for a lover.

"Great. You know the flashy bastard's name. Now let's go." The clown urged. Mihawk was amused at his eagerness to draw his companion away, and the at the slight bulge in his trousers that gave a clear indication as to why.

"Hang on." The redhead brushed Buggy's hand off of his arm. "I want to fight him."

The clown rolled his eyes. "Why? We both know you're the better swordsman."

"That's not true. I think he might be better." Mihawk's yellow eyes stared straight ahead as the redhead looked him up and down.

"What? Shanks, you know I hate admitting it, but you're a damn good swordsman. I think you're better than he is, so can we go?"

"Will you accept my challenge?" Mihawk asked quietly. Shanks grinned.

"I accept."

"Shanks!" Mihawk was again amused to watch the clown try to pull the redhead away, with no success.

"Buggy, this is important to me." Shanks told him seriously, his brown eyes determined. "I need to know who's better."

Buggy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Where should we duel?" Mihawk inquired, knowing that he had the redhead's full attention.

"Where ever is fine. The _Oro Jackson_ is docked at the port, and we probably shouldn't wander too far from it…If I remember right, there's a forest to the east of the town that has a large clearing." Shanks suggested thoughtfully.

"That is acceptable." The black haired swordsman agreed.

Shanks grinned and turned to Buggy. "I'll try to be back tonight, but don't wait up."

"As if I would bother waiting for you, flashy redhead!" Buggy muttered without his usual energy, but Shanks was already too far away to hear him.

~:~

That night Buggy waited up. He waited until his body couldn't take it anymore and he dropped unwillingly into sleep.

~:~

The next morning Buggy overslept was late to breakfast, only to find the entire crew still gathered in the mess, gossiping amongst themselves.

"Did you see him when he was brought in? That weird kid must be good, to do that to Shanks…" He overheard someone say.

Buggy kept his ears open during breakfast, but he didn't show any signs of worry. He was mad at the flashy bastard and if he got hurt fighting a sexy stranger, then it was his own damned fault.

"Buggy, Shanks is asking for you." Rayleigh informed him as he left the mess hall.

"So?" Buggy snapped, but he obediently made his way to the medical bay.

"Oh, Buggy. You just missed him. He's been asking for you since he woke up." Corcus told him absently and gestured to the sleeping, bandaged redhead lying in a bed next to one holding the dark haired stranger.

"Ah, to be young again…These boys really did a number on each other." Crocus reported.

Buggy cautiously looked over Shanks' still form. Bandages were wrapped around his dominant arm, making the clown shudder. Shanks wouldn't be Shanks without his left arm.

"Idiot." Buggy growled at his sleeping nakama. He wasn't sure he wanted to be there when Shanks awoke; he wasn't going to forgive the flashy bastard just like that after all. The clown turned on his heel and left.

"Buggy…" Shanks muttered from his bed.

Mihawk raised his head and watched the door slam shut. His yellow eyes narrowed in satisfaction. It was obvious to him that the redheaded swordsman would soon lose interest in his companion, and when he did Mihawk would be waiting for him. It wouldn't be long.


	6. I Spy

Title: I Spy  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks, Benn Beckman, various other Red Haired Pirates<br>Pairing(s): past Shanks/Buggy, Shanks/Benn  
>Warnings: Boy love<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Captain Buggy plucked his large red nose off of his face and gingerly replaced it with a normal looking synthetic nose. The clown captain spared a glance towards his mirror. Wihtout his trademark nose and with his long blue hair covered by a blond wig, he looked nothing like himself.<p>

Usually Buggy had no qualms with being recognized, but tonight was different. Tonight he would be seeing the Flashy Redhead for the first time in more than ten years, the first time since Roger's execution.

"I'm going out." Buggy yelled to his crew in his most irritable voice. None of them would be brave enough to approach him when he sounded that angry. "Ritchie, you're in charge until I get back!"

A happy roar was all the answer he needed as he smirked and left the ship; with any luck he wouldn't be back until sometime tomorrow at the earliest.

Fortunately for Buggy, Shanks had never been a difficult person to find, with his shocking red hair and distinctive laugh. Buggy could hear him laughing as he walked closer to the port's largest tavern.

The disguised clown pushed open the tavern door and picked a seat in what he hoped was a calm manner so that no one would notice him. Fortunately for him, most of the tavern's attention was on the redhead he was seeking, so no one noticed him, even if he was slightly conspicious in his efforts to be inconspicious.

"And then she was like, 'Ehhh?'" Shanks was telling his eager audience, his face flushed pink from alcohol.

The redhead and his listeners roared with laughter, Shanks' "dahaha!" resounding throughout the crowded bar.

A tall man with long black hair was watching the redheaded pirate, his dark eyes filled with a mirth that betrayed his serious expression. Buggy made a mental note to watch him; if he wasn't part of the flashy redhead's crew then he was most definetly a stalker, a stalker who obviously wanted to bed a sexy redhead. Visions of what Buggy would do if he tried anything (and what Shanks would do to thank his old friend) danced in his head.

"Benn, Benn, c'mere." Shanks yelled, and gestured to the large man with his right hand.

...Wait, since when did Shanks gesture with his right hand? Buggy knew better than anyone that even though Shanks was nearly ambidextrous, he preferred using his left hand, especially after a few drinks.

"Yes Captain?" The tall man was saying. Damn. He was part of Shanks' crew.

"Sit down. You haven't had nearly enough to drink." He forced his own drink into the man's large hand.

Buggy scowled at the implications. Stupid Shanks, probably didn't even realize that he was indirectly kissing his crewman...

"Oh ho! You fell for it!" Shanks yelled after the man took the first drink. "First kiss of the night!"

Damn.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, but everyone could see that he was both amused and pleased at his Captain's attention.

"Aww, c'mon Boss. You can do better than that. We've all seen you." A slender blond yelled.

"Give Benn what he wants!"

Shanks seemed to consider the idea.

"Really? You've seen us?"

The blond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, in the kitchen, the crow's nest, on the deck late at night, right outside your cabin..."Buggy's eyes nearly popped out of his head; Shanks was eccentric to be sure, but Buggy had no idea that he was an exhibitionist. "Man, those cute little kisses you like to sneak when you think no one's looking make us all want to puke." The blond complained. "No offense Boss..."

Shanks didn't seem to take any.

"Well Benn, I think the boys are on to us." He told the tall man. "Might was well give them a good show." And he reached up for the man's neck to pull him into a heated kiss.

"Aww, Boss, c'mon! We're trying to drink here!" Another man called out.

"Yeah, you're making Lucky lose his appetite." Someone else joined in, and poked the rotund man in the gut.

Benn, as Buggy was sure the tall man was called, forcefully pulled away from Shanks. (Buggy tried not to admit that he was impressed; getting away from a determined Shanks wasn't easy.)

"Captain, I have to insist that you stop. You're making the crew ill." Benn said seriously, but with a smirk in his eyes.

Shanks looked up at him, visibly disappointed, until he was swept off of his bar stool and into a pair of strong arms.

"And as first mate, I hereby confine you to quarters until you get it out of your system." The tall man finished, holding the surprised Shanks close.

"Ooh!" Someone in the crowd cat-called. "Boss is gonna get it!"

"Go Beckman!" Another cheered.

Benn Beckman started to carry his Captain out of the bar, only stopping long enough to pull Shanks' grasping hand away from the bar.

"Benn, we can't go yet. I need my hat." Shanks drunkenly insisted.

Benn looked down on him fondly. "You left your hat in East Blue, remember?"

Shanks frowned, but then brightened, his left shoulder bumping against Beckman's broad chest.

"Kid better hurry up and become the Pirate King." He muttered. "Want my hat back..."

"Better hope he doesn't take a fancy to it and make it part of his image as a pirate!" The original blond laughed. "You wouldn't have the heart to take it from him if he called himself the Straw Hat Pirate."

"He wouldn't dare!" Shanks roared, moving in Benn's arms so that he was almost sitting up. His crew's laughter followed him as his first mate carried him out of the tavern.

"The hat!" Buggy suddenly cried to himself, startling the other patrons who were sitting in the corner next to him. Buggy shot them nasty glares until they all turned back to their drinks.

"I knew he was missing something...But why would he leave the hat somewhere..." The clown captain asked himself quietly. Then something else struck him.

"He's missing his arm!" Buggy stood up and shouted.

"Yeah. What of it?" The blond who had been teasing Shanks asking threateningly, suddenly too close for Buggy's comfort. The rotund man munched gleefully on a chicken wing behind his companion. His smile gave Buggy the chills.

"Nothing. Just surprised. How does a man like Akagami Shanks lose an arm?" Fortunately Shanks had made quite a name for himself over the past decade so the two didn't seem overly surprised that he would recognize their captain.

"Heh. Long story." Blondie told him with a knowing smirk. "But don't think that the Boss has lost any of his touch just because he's missing an arm."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Buggy told them, and he meant it.

~:~

"Yassop said a man was asking about you after we left last night." Benn Beckman reported to his hungover Captain.

"Oh?" Shanks asked weakly. South Blue sake always packed a strong punch.

"The strange blond in the corner, the one who was watching you all night."

"Oh." Shanks leaned against the railing on his ship, letting the wind blow through his infamous hair. "I never thought Buggy would make such a cute blond."

Beckman smiled wryly, and ruffled Shanks' red hair. Why anyone would let a man like Shanks get away was beyond him, and the first mate wouldn't make the same mistake.


	7. For Today

Title: For today  
>Characters: Shanks, Buggy, mentions of Mihawk and Crocus<br>Pairing(s): Shanks/Buggy, one sided Mihawk/Shanks  
>Warnings: Boy love<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Hey Buggy." Shanks greeted with a smile. Crocus had released him from the medical bay, but insisted that the boy keep off of his feet as much as possible, going so far as to order Buggy to bring the Flashy Redhead his meals.<p>

"Dinner." Buggy said shortly and dropped the loaded tray onto Shanks' lap.

"Thanks." The redhead picked up his fork and began to dig in. Buggy was obviously upset with him, but if the clown didn't want to talk about it Shanks wouldn't make him.

"You're an idiot." Buggy told him sharply, and then he flopped into his hammock so Shanks couldn't see his face.

Shanks sighed, and tried to eat his dinner quietly. Ever since the fight with Mihawk Buggy had been angry and distant.

"Buggy, just tell me what's wrong." Shanks finally broke the tense silence.

"You! That flashy freaky-eyed bastard!" Buggy screamed in a rage, turning from the wall to glare at the redhead.

"Me and Mihawk?" Shanks asked, confused. "Did the fight upset you that much?"

"Do you even realize why I'm angry?" Buggy groaned.

"Nope." Shanks admitted freely. "But if you tell me I'm sure we can work it out."

"That flashy-eyed bastard was looking at you like the Captain looks at a piece of meat!"

"What?" Shanks was taken aback. "Mihawk just wanted a good fight. It's nice to have a strong rival.

"You moron! He wants in your pants!" Buggy face palmed. "You didn't see that?"

"…Really?"

"Really. You're sexy and more people look at you than I can count." Buggy explained, still somewhat angry, but he did feel slightly better that Shanks didn't think of Mihawk like that.

"You think I'm sexy?" Shanks asked sneakily, putting his unfinished tray down, and standing up, despite Crocus' orders.

"You are sexy." Buggy muttered, not liking the gleam in Shanks' eyes.

"I think you're sexy too." Shanks told him before he kissed the other boy.

Maybe someday Mihawk would succeed in seducing Shanks away, but for today, he belonged entirely to Buggy.


	8. Bed Buddy

Title: Bed Buddy  
>Characters: Buggy and Shanks<br>Pairing: Shanks/Buggy  
>Warning: Boy love, cuteness<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Buggy." Shanks said quietly. It was late enough that most of the Roger Pirates were asleep, despite being pirates and thus not adhering to any sort of bedtime code. Buggy himself would have been asleep, except for the tossing and turning of his cabin mate.<p>

"What, Flashy Redhead?" He grumbled. Shanks wasn't being annoying (for once), but it was late and Buggy wanted to sleep.

"You awake?"

"Duh. Would I be talking to you if I was asleep?"

"Probably not. It'd be fun to you to you in your sleep." Buggy could hear the smile starting to form on Shanks' face.

"Don't get any flashy ideas." Buggy warned, rolling over so that he was lying on his back, and placing his hands under his head. Muffled snickers drifted up and then there was silence. Finally. Now that the redhead underneath him was quiet, maybe he could get some sleep.

"Buggy." Or not.

"What?" Buggy snapped.

"I can't sleep."

"So? Why are you telling me?" Buggy heard him shrug.

"Dunno. Seemed like a good idea."

"Don't tell me you want to sleep with me." Buggy groaned.

He could feel Shanks' brown eyes pleading with him.

"Fine."

The clamoring of bare feet was the only warning he had before there was an eager redhead sharing his hammock.

"Happy now?" Buggy grumbled, but one of his hands reached down to pet the head resting on his stomach anyway.

"Hmm…" Shanks hummed sleepily. His deep breathing soon filled the cabin, lulling Buggy to sleep.

"Night," Buggy kissed the crimson head, "Flashy Redhead."


	9. Sleep Talks

Title: Sleep Talks  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks<br>Pairings: Shanks/Buggy  
>Warnings: boy love, implied sex<br>Setting: Continuation of Bed Buddy  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Buggy." The clown shifted in his hammock, trying to ignore the flashy redhead underneath him.<p>

"Buggy, you asleep."

"Yes." The clown finally answered.

"…really?"

"No, you flashy idiot! What do you want?" He snapped irritably.

"Oh…never mind then." Shanks answered him, disappointed. Buggy might have felt bad for being so snappy, if Shanks hadn't done the exact same thing five nights in a row.

"If I let you in my hammock again will you shut up and let me sleep?" Well, maybe he felt a little bad…But it was the damn flashy redhead's fault!

Shanks wasted no time in clamoring up beside the clown, his head resting on Buggy's stomach.

"Stop that!" Buggy squeaked, grabbing the red hair and pushing Shanks' head away. "What is your obsession with sleeping on my stomach and talking to me in my sleep? It's freaking me out!"

Now that Shanks was pulled up directly against him he could feel him shrug.

"You're comfortable and I like being close to you."

"By sleeping on my stomach?"

"Your shoulders are kind of bony." Shanks snickered.

"Flashy redhead! Why can't I sleep on you sometimes?" Buggy shrieked and jostled the hammock so that Shanks' body rolled under his. His head rested on Shanks' shoulder, right under Shanks' chin. Shanks breathed in deeply through his nose.

"If that is what you want I can get used to it." Buggy didn't have to see Shanks' face to know he was smiling.

"…You still haven't told me why you keep trying to get me to sleep talk…" Buggy pouted.

Shanks sighed and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Buggy had to resist snuggling into him as Shanks' unique spicy, musky scent filled his nose.

"And shut up about my nose!"

Shanks chuckled and softly pressed his lips to Buggy's hair, speaking into the blue strands.

"I want to get to know you better."

"What?" Buggy had expected a strange reason, but that was ridiculous. "What's so wrong with talking to me when I'm not trying to sleep, moron?"

"You always hide from me."

"I do not, flashy redhead."

"You do. I never know what you're thinking, what you think about me. I try to make it obvious what I think about you, but you confuse me about everything." Shanks explained calmly, an unusual, but serene calm come over him.

"Like hell you do!" Buggy snorted. He hated Shanks' calm moods; he was damned near impossible to distract.

"Okay then, I'll say explicitly how I feel about you: You're my partner, my friend, my best friend, and I adore you. You're the one I want to share all of my experiences with. You're just as important to me as the Captain, and you're sexy as hell."

Buggy's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"S-shut up flashy redhead!" He growled, embarrassed. "You know how I…feel…about you."

"How?" Shanks pressed quietly.

Buggy rolled his eyes and moved his head up. His nose brushed Shanks'.

"Like this, you idiot."

He may not be able to say it, but this was one night he would show Shanks exactly how he felt.


	10. The Reason

Title: The Reason  
>Characters: Buggy, Shanks<br>Pairings: Shanks/Buggy  
>Warnings: boy love, slight crack, mentions of sex, copious amounts of sap.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional note: This is a rather old one that I found going through my notes. I apologize if the characterization is a bit off—this was when I was just starting to get a feel for their characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Sailing on the <em>Oro Jackson<em> was rarely boring. That being said, however, Buggy was bored. The ocean was calm, the sky was clear, there were no sea monsters around that the Captain wasn't eating, most of the crew was in bed nursing hangovers, and even the Flashy Redhead was being quiet.

To sum it up, it was too quiet for Buggy's tastes.

"Flashy Redhead!" He finally screamed in frustration.

"Hmm?" Shanks' straw hat clad head popped out of a barrel. What he was doing in the barrel Buggy didn't want to know.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buggy screamed. He regretting asking the second the words were out of his mouth, but at least Shanks' answer would be entertaining.

Shanks smiled mischievously. "Getting things ready."

"Ready for—no, nevermind; I don't want to know. Get out of there and come entertain me." Buggy ordered.

Shanks climbed out of the barrel, leering at him.

"Not like that, pervert. I'm bored, not horny."

"Aww, Buggy, I thought you said you could never get enough of me." Shanks whined with a smile.

"Flashy pervert." Shanks just laughed, irritating Buggy further.

"So if you don't want sex, what do you want?" The redhead asked, leaning against the railing on the deck.

Buggy shrugged. "I don't know. Can we just talk?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Buggy thought for a minute. There was one question he had always wanted to ask.

"Why did you become a pirate?"

Shanks looked at him for a minute, the wind blowing his red hair across his face.

"For the freedom. You?"

"The treasure."

"Surely that's not the only reason." Shanks goaded. "What else?"

Buggy looked away from him. "That's the most important reason. I love treasure."

"So there are other reasons. Surely you can tell me…" Shanks pried gently, his hands rubbing Buggy's shoulders.

The clown apprentice flushed. "With my looks it was either piracy or you know…I figured I'd see more treasure as a pirate."

"Might have been more fun in the circus." Buggy felt Shanks' left hand leave his shoulder and take his hand. "But I'm glad you're a pirate, here with me."


	11. Noses are Red

Title: Noses are Red  
>Characters: Shanks POV, to Buggy<br>Pairings: Shanks/Buggy  
>Warnings: boy love, slight crack.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional note: These little poems were written in five minutes on a napkin while sitting in a Mr. Donuts. The girl across from me was working on a poem from Ace to Marco. Shanks decided to show her how it was done. Please forgive me.<p>

* * *

><p>Noses are red,<br>Pigtails are blue,  
>Whenever you let me,<br>I'll sleep on you.

My hair is red,  
>Your hair is blue,<br>The best sleep I get,  
>Is when lying next to you.<p> 


	12. Buggy's Treasure AU

Title: Buggy's Treasure  
>Characters: Buggy, Gol D. Roger, mentions of Shanks<br>Pairings: slight hints of Buggy/Shanks  
>Warnings: AU, Pirate Clowns really aren't funny…<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Buggy!" The clown apprentice winced. What the hell did the flashy Captain want now, and why was he being picked on instead of Shanks? Really, Shanks was the obvious favorite on the <em>Oro Jackson<em>, everyone knew it and everything thought so. Buggy was well aware of the whispers of the crew.

"What?" He snapped, stalking into the Captain's cabin. He admired Captain Roger, really he did, but Shanks hogged all of his attention. Buggy was simply no match for the redhead and so tangible treasures became Buggy's consolation prize; he clung to all the gold he could get his lonely hands on.

"Sit down." Roger's voice boomed from where he was sitting behind his surprisingly tidy desk. The bruise on his cheek explained it though; Master Rayleigh beat him into cleaning.

Buggy slouched in an uncomfortable wooden chair. It was hard on his behind, even though his butt was more firmly padded that he would have liked. His only comfort (pun intended—who said pirate clowns weren't funny?) was that Shanks would be even more uncomfortable than he was in this seat, him and his stupid, sexy ass.

"What do you want, Captain?" Buggy asked directly. No sense beating around the bush. The two didn't have a cheery father-son relationship like Roger and Shanks, after all.

"To talk." Roger answered, resting his head on his hands.

"About what?"

"About you and Shanks." Shanks. Of course Shanks. Why did that not surprise him?

"He's your favorite, I'm just a tagalong. God, why do you even bother keeping me on the ship?" Buggy yelled at Roger. Had the desk not been bolted to the floorboards he would have flipped it, or at least attempted to; it was a heavy desk. As it was he stood, knocking his chair to the ground. (Ha! No more sitting in the damn uncomfortable, flashy seat!)

"I want your opinion of your strengths and weaknesses." Roger told him calmly, as if he hadn't just started to destroy his furniture (which, technically, Buggy hadn't really destroyed anything, but he tried and it's the thought that counts, right?).

"What is there to say? Shanks is a wonder boy, smart, optimistic, charismatic…"

"Good looking?" Roger added slyly. Buggy blushed, but nodded. "And his weaknesses?"

"He's idealistic." Roger raised a bushy eyebrow and Buggy felt he had to explain. "Too much so. He sees things how he wants them to be, not have they really are. It makes him fearless, but also reckless."

"That's very insightful, Buggy." Roger told him, eyes boring into the clown. "I think the same."

"What?"

"Why do you think Rayleigh and I spend so much time with him? We worry about how he'll survive in the world. We've never felt that about you, Buggy. You have the smarts and cunning to take care of yourself." The Captain explained. "We don't neglect you, we trust you."

Buggy's jaw dropped. "Really?" Tears filled his eyes and he had to wipe them away so that his Captain wouldn't see.

"That's why I want you to have this." Buggy felt a light pressure on his head and reached a hand up to feel stiff straw.

"Your hat?"

"Take it, but I want you to promise me that you'll look out for Shanks after I'm gone. You're going to have to be the one to protect him."

"I understand." And Buggy found that he did. No longer was Shanks a rival to be overcome, but rather a friend and an ally to look out for and protect. Whatever life threw at them, they would survive together. The Captain cared for both of them and that's all that really mattered.

They both were loved.


	13. To Dream a Dream

Title: To Dream a Dream  
>Characters: Shanks, Buggy. Mentions of Roger and Rayleigh.<br>Pairings: Buggy/Shanks  
>Warnings: Slightly out of character.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional Notes: Title is in reference to <em>Les Miserables<em>, by Andrew Lloyd Webber, specifically Fantine's song, "I Dreamed a Dream."

* * *

><p>Buggy roamed the corridor of the <em>Oro Jackson<em>, a rare spring in his step. Captain Roger had taken Shanks out for a night of training the previous evening and Buggy had taken full advantage of his absence to sleep. For once there was no one to keep him up talking, or with other activities, and he had enjoyed it immensely. Not that he didn't enjoy what Shanks could do to him in the night, but he liked to sleep some too. How Shanks survived on so little sleep was a mystery.

Most of the crew had noticed Buggy's good mood when someone had made an off-handed comment about his nose and he had laughed. It was a nice feeling, he decided, to laugh with the crew rather than being laughed at. This had to be what Shanks felt like all of the time and now Buggy felt he could understand the redhead's perpetual good mood.

Surprisingly even Rayleigh had noticed Buggy's rare humor and he allowed the apprentice to take the day off after he completed his usual chores and now Buggy was on his way to his cabin to change clothes. He planned a nice swim while they were docked at a peaceful island. If he was really lucky maybe Rayleigh would join him and they could have a race. There was no way that Buggy could win against the powerful first mate, but it was always fun and Rayleigh always taught him new techniques afterwards.

But Buggy wasn't expecting to run into a cloud of doom in his cabin when he walked in.

"Shanks?" He asked, cautiously. He had no idea how to handle a depressed Shanks because he had never seen him very upset before.

The redhead who was nearly hidden under his brown blanket shifted, but otherwise made no response.

"Shanks, I'm going swimming. Do you want to come with me?" The clown asked.

"Go ahead." Came the muffled reply from the blanket cocoon.

Buggy sighed and sat on Shanks' hammock, leaning into his partner's warmth. It was rare for Shanks to turn down the chance to see him shirtless and dripping wet, especially in broad daylight. A blush lit Buggy's face at the memory of the last time they had gone swimming together, of Shanks' leering face.

"It's nothing. Have fun."

"I was thinking of wearing those trunks you got me." Buggy told the red haired lump. The trunks he was talking about were barely enough to be called such and Buggy had always adamantly refused to wear them…at least in public.

The lump shifted again.

"Please come with me?" Buggy pleaded and then had to turn to avoid being pushed off of the hammock as Shanks sat up.

The clown was surprised to see Shanks' red eyes and the streaks down his face that he had obviously tried (and failed) to wipe away.

"What happened?" He asked, bringing one hand to his partner's face. Shanks leaned into the touch.

"I had a disagreement with the Captain." Shanks murmured.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Shanks admitted, bringing his hand to his cheek to hold Buggy's. His other hand soon joined, sandwiching the clown's fingers between his hands that were beginning to develop the calluses of a swordsman.

"Can we just cuddle?" The redhead asked shyly after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, of course." Buggy crawled into the hammock with his partner. The Captain had once considered just getting them a bed for their cabin, but Rayleigh had vetoed the idea, saying that the squeaking would disturb the rest of the crew. Hence the hammocks they now had.

Shanks curled into Buggy as soon as the clown was settled, wrapping himself as much around him as possible, the top of his head tucked under Buggy's chin.

It felt nice, having their usual positions reversed. For once Buggy felt dominant, although he had a feeling that wouldn't last if things heated up.

"Hey Buggy," Shanks muttered into his chest, the vibrations of his voice tickling.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." A kiss on his neck.

And for once Buggy knew what it was like to be in control and the new aspect of their relationship thrilled him. There was no way he and Shanks wouldn't be together forever.


End file.
